Get Free
by CaseyCuervo
Summary: For the first time, I am free. (A short fic on Heero deciding his own fate for the first time in his young life. The genre says Spiritual, but this is more of a self-disovery.)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gundam Wing AC.

Pairing: none in particular, but you can insinuate all you like ;]

Warnings: language

Author's Note: I found this inspiration from and Miss-Murdered for writing fics derivative from songs. This is my song inspired fic. Song: "Get Free" by Major Laser feating Amber Coffman.

Get Free

I understand my friend's confusion at my - what would appear to them as a hasty change in career - but I've been thinking about this, and wanting it for so long. Being trained in a certain way of life has hindered me from finding what I really want unlike most other folks. Some people go to school, pick a specific trait, and go to college to gain a degree to enter whatever field of work they desire. Me, I was born and bred to be a soldier. It took a few years, but after working with the Preventers, and after my lofty oath, "I will never kill again," I realized, this isn't what I want. I truly don't want to kill. Don't want to be a part of some obscure mission. Don't want to be an errand boy at the beckoning plea of my superiors. I want to save people, help those in need. After all the bloodshed, I want to be seen as a beckon of hope, not the shadow of death. I want to save lives.

Sure, if you look at the undercover ops, espionage, and taking out the bad guys at first had as "saving lives", I wouldn't argue. But...I can be my own person now. Make my own decisions and not live for the goals of others. This is my one and only life. If I'm going to follow my emotions than I have to wholeheartedly stick to my guns...so to say.

Two days ago, my transfer came through. It took a lot of convincing with Commander Une that this was what I wanted, and in the end she gave me the friendliest smile I have ever seen to grace her face. As of now, I am no longer a field agent. Not a licensed killer. For the first time in my life, I have made my own decision for the future. I am part of the Galatic Relief Force. Any catastrophe that may happen, I will be one of the first to be dispatched into the heart of danger, rescue and perform hasty medical procedures on the civilians of the Earths Sphere United Nations.

You can guess what ever travesty to happen, and I will be sent there. Volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, depleting oxygen levels, failing gravity, tsunamis, I will be there doing everything in my power to make sure men, woman, and child survive it all.

I feel free. For the first time ever in my twenty years of life, I am free. If you asked me what I had fought for during the war, I would have said, "My main objective." So ambiguous. So arbitrary. So unfeeling. I don't have to be that person anymore. I can be whoever I want to be. And now I know. I want to add rather than subtract. Doesn't matter if the person I save is a drug addict, sociopath, member of terrorist group. I was a terrorist. No longer wanting to judge, I just want to save and give back. With my skills, I know I can do so much more, and that's what I'm striving for.

My friends whom thawed my frosty disposition, are more than shocked. WuFei thinks I'm giving up, throwing in the towel. Trowa just doesn't get it. Quatre, though happy for me, doesn't understand my desire. Relena - as always - claimed she'll worry about me regardless of what I do. And then there was Duo. My partner. I expected him to have the most severe reaction, but I was pleasantly surprised. His strong hand clasped my shoulder, he shook me lightly as a wide disbelieving grin spread across his face. "I'm so glad, and I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am," he said, tears forming in the corners of his violet eyes. He yanked me in for a tight hug and rocked our frames from side to side.

I asked if he was upset that I would be leaving him, but he was anything but angry. He wished me the best of luck, and never let those tears fall. Easy to say, his approval was the small amount of encouragement that I needed.

I was making the right choice. My decision. Taking the reins of my life and for the first time ever, I was in control. No one ordering me around. I was free to do as pleased, make my own decisions, choose my own path, be my own person.

I broke Free.


End file.
